My Life And Love For You
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: I was listening to a song by Skillet and this came up. It's a little oneshot I made of My OC Jacob.


**This is a short ONE SHOT I made Because I was listening to "Skillet." The story basically takes Place after Cyborg Noodle's death And My OC Jacob's Visiting her grave.  
This is his POV.  
****P.S. This is in No Way connected to my She's More Than Just A Robot stories. This is Just a random story. **

**Enjoy!**

I walk over to where I had buried you along with your gun.  
I look at your'e Headstone. It has your name on it. I still remember your name. I promised I would never forget it.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

I Place roses on your grave and kneel down on my knees.

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

It's a cold day in September. I'm on my knee's in the graveyard looking at your grave. Dried leaves cover the head stone but I brush them away.  
_  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
__I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say_

I begin talking to your grave like as if I'm talking to you, telling you how things are going in life with our to sons Akira and Jacob Jr.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
_I'd give up all the world to see_  
_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
_I've gotta live with the choices I made_  
_And I can't live with myself today_

The sun begans setting I get up and leave the graveyard with tears streaming down my face.

**January 1st**

I comeback to visit you again remembering the day you were created. I feel very cold, but my love for visiting you at your grave keeps me warm. I whisper name and feel comforted by saying it and kneel down, on my knees in front of your grave again.

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_  
_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

I feel the urge to dig you up and repair you so you can be with me again. But you told me to promise you that I would never do such a thing even after your death. And I'm a man of my word.

So all I have are roses to leave on your grave yet again.

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_  
_But all I got are these roses to give_  
_And they can't help me make amends_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
_I'd give up all the world to see_  
_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

I just wan't to hold you forever and never let go. But I know that all is not lost because I know you're watching over me.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
_I've gotta live with the choices I made_  
_And I can't live with myself toda_y

I begin to think back to when you where still alive.

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_  
_I never wanted anything so bad_  
_Here we are for a brand new start_  
_Living the life that we could've had_

I think of all the things we did to together how we would walk laugh and sing. We even had two son's. I always took care of you when you were sick.

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_  
_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

I want to hold you in my arms and be with you again but I know that you are with me. Even if I can't see you. And that I'll see you again in the afterlife where we will be together forever.

_Just another moment in your eyes_  
_I'll see you in another life in Heaven  
Where we never say goodbye_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
_I'd give up all the world to see_  
_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
_I've gotta live with the choices I made_  
_And I can't live with myself today_

The sun begins to set and the temperature begins to fall. It's time for me to leave and join the other band members but I promise you that I will comeback tomorrow.  
I stand up and look at your'e grave on last time and pull my jacket tighter around myself.

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_  
_Here we are for a brand new start_  
_I got to live with the choices I've made_  
_And I can't live with myself today_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_  
_Me and Lucy never wanna end_  
_I've got to live with the choices I've made_  
_And I can't live with myself today_

as I leave the grave yard I whisper your name one last time to myself.

"Cyborg Noodle." I close my eye's and promise you that I'm not going to forget your name.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

**I hope you like it tell me what ya' think This is pretty much what Jacob is thinking since he lost the one person he loved. I borrowed the lyrics from Skillets song "Lucy"**

**I'm also in need of some knew ideas for my story "She's More Than Just A Robot: The Sequel" Give me some. Leave your Ideas in your reviews. See Ya' Soon! ;)**


End file.
